1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an IC socket, in which an IC pressing cover pivotally connected to a socket board provided with a plurality of contacts is closed relative to the socket board, so that an IC loaded on the socket board is pressed by the IC pressing cover to attain a pressure contact with the contacts.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
A socket used for mounting an IC package (hereinafter referred to as the "IC") provided with a plurality of IC leads projecting sideward and for a measuring test is designed such that by closing an IC pressing cover pivotally connected to a socket board, the IC leads are urged against contacts to attain a pressure contact therebetween.
Also, there is known a socket of the type in that a socket board is provided with an IC loading table to carry the IC thereon and in that state, IC leads are placed on and contacted with contacts. There is also known a socket of the type in that an IC pressing member is attached to an IC pressing cover in such a manner as to be able to move in the IC pressing direction, and rows of the group of leads projecting sideward are pressed by the IC pressing member with a uniform pressure.
In the IC socket provided with an IC pressing cover pivotally connected thereto as IC pressing means, play or loosening tends to occur to the pivotally connected portion. Therefore, the pressing position of the lead pressing portion of the pressing cover is displaced by the loosening and corresponding contacting parts between the contacts and the leads cannot be pressed properly. IC leads are very fine and minute. Particularly in an IC of the type where leads are bent in two steps (gull-wing type), a contacting point between a contact and a lead is extremely limited. Therefore, if the pressing position is displaced owing to loosening of the cover, there arises such a problem as that the bent step portions are pressed, and the leads and contacts are deformed.
The present invention has been accomplished in view of the above-mentioned problems.